totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ronda
Ronda is the female antagonist in Total Drama Mania. She is quite evil and is very mean. Challenge Guide Challenge 1: She did not make it to the next round of the singing contest. She was afraid that she was in danger of elimination so she tricked Natalia into letting the nerves get to her head, making her unable to perform in the final round. Her team lost. Challenge 2: She was partners with Ali for the canoe race, she sent Ali to stick a nail into Elaine and Emily's canoe. Her team won. Challenge 3: She supervised the building with Ali, much to the dismay of Chad, who tried to attack her, but was stopped by Jason. Challenge 4: She self-appointed herself and Ali in charge of building. They put together a set that collapsed and that was one of the reasons that they lost. She received the final marshmallow for this challenge. Challenge 5: She argued with Chad at breakfast, but was stopped by Carter's shouting. She did well in the contest, until she was against Mitchell in the finals, but Chad said her butt looked big, and she went over to punch him, but she didn't stop when the music stopped, but was eliminated. She received the final marshmallow for this challenge. Challenge 6: She was transferred to the Flying Flamingoes. She suckered Elaine to form an alliance. She made enemies with Ernesto and got him eliminated. Challenge 7: She was the self-appointed model for her team. She flaunted down the runway, and her team won. Challenge 8: She was the only one on her team that was unable to conquer her fear, her team won. Challenge 9: She was in a dolphin race, which she lost; her team won. Challenge 10: She was eliminated ninth in the laser tag shoot out because Carter shot her, despite the fact that they're on the same team. Her team lost. Challenge 11: She was the main reason of a failure in presentation, but, another team did worse, and her team won. Challenge 12: She did not participate in any challenge. Her team won and she made it to the merge. Challenge 13: She was one of the invincibility winners for the challenge. She tricked Chris' alliance into voting for Ken, who had called her cruel, right before he was kicked out of Ronda's alliance, which he had joined earlier that day. Her alliance voted for Blossom. Challenge 14: She complemented Blossom into joining an alliance with her and Jakey. She did, and Blossom got Chris and Laura to vote with her to. Ronda shed Ali out of the alliance without telling her because Ali landed on her during the diving challenge. Also, in the pole vault challenge Ronda successfully made it over, but Ali knocked Ronda into the quicksand, causing her disqualification. At the campfire, she was safe. Challenge 15: She was paired with Carter for the challenge. They split up because they were arguing about technological advancements i.e, a toaster with three slots. In her bag, she found a survival knife. She arrived at camp much sooner than Carter. Carter and Jakey, who split up with his partner, had a race to the finish and Carter lost, sacrificing invincibility for him and Ronda. She had Blossom convince Chris and Laura to vote Carter out, and Carter was voted out. Ronda received the final marshmallow. Challenge 16: Laura dared her to conquer her fear (See her fear). She could not for the second time this season, and was eliminated from the contest. She told her alliance to vote out Laura for eliminating her. They successfully eliminated Laura. Challenge 17: She was able to hook Stan into an alliance to eliminate Elaine and Chris. Chris won invincibility so they voted for Elaine. Elaine was able to get Stan to forgive her. Stan switched places with her, leaving her with Blossom and Jakey. They broke out of the alliance leaving Ronda by herself. Challenge 18: She was not accidentally eliminated by the non-jury member. Challenge 19: She was partnered with Elaine. They lost the tiger hunt, won the dance off, and won the makeover. She made a truce with Elaine and Chris temporarily. Challenge 20: Ronda's color was blue. She ran to her cabin before the challenge started. She took a bundle of blue bandanas. She made it to the other shore with everyone else. She found a couple of candlesticks, and then came across one with an orange bandana. She used a blue bandana to cover the orange one. She brought back all four, and it looked like she would win the challenge. She victoriously held up all four candlesticks, and the blue bandana fell off, revealing an orange bandana. Elaine took it and she won. Ronda plead that she shouldn't take a well-liked person to the final two. Elaine took Chris to the final two. Relationships Jason- He could possibly have a crush on her, because he tried to impress her and Ali with karate moves and he defended her from Chad. Ken- She flirted with him, although this is probably because she wanted him in an alliance. Jakey- She flirted with him, although this is probably because she wanted him in an alliance. Category:Total Drama Mania